Wen die Göttin erwählt
by secret2013
Summary: Übersetzung! Hermine lernt eine neue Art von Magie kennen/HG/SS
1. Autumnal Equinox

Ich habe mich an die Übersetzung einer tollen Fanfiction von Aurette gewagt.

Die Geschichte ist fertiggestellt, aber ich poste sie einzeln um die Spannung zu erhalten.

X

x

x

**Wen die Göttin erwählt**

_Autumnal Equinox_

_(letzte Tag des Sommers/erste Nacht des Herbstes) _

Hermine ging in den Garten ihres Bed & Breakfast und genoss die frische Luft.

Sie atmete tief durch und fühlte sofort wie sich ihre Nerven beruhigten. Es war erstaunlich welchen Einfluss die Natur inzwischen auf sie hatte.

Die Angst und Unsicherheit der letzten drei Monate verschwanden langsam sie sich barfuss auf den Weg machte. Sie verlies den Garten, trat auf die schmale Straße und folgte dem Weg.

Es war noch ruhig, aber überall spürte Hermine die Anspannung und Erwartung in der Luft.

Sie lief an abgeernteten Feldern, Zeichen des vergangenen Sommers, vorbei und sah wie sich die Natur auf die kommenden Jahreszeiten vorbereitete.

Hermine lächelte. Es war der letzte Tag eines Sommers, den sie nie vergessen würde.

Wieder machte sich Angst in ihr breit. Angst vor der Zukunft, der sie nicht ausweichen konnte, denn sie hatte sich für ihren Weg entschieden und das machte sie unsicher.

Sie spürte einen Schub von Magie als sie die Anti–Muggel–Schutzwälle passierte und auf eine große Lichtung trat.

Viele Zelte und Stände waren schon aufgebaut, das Festival konnte beginnen.

Beim ersten Mal waren mehr Zauberer hier, dachte Hermine.

Lächelnd lief sie von Stand zu Stand, kaufte sich Kürbissaft, etwas gebratenen Truthahn und einen Apfel bevor sie sich ihren Felsen suchte. Den Platz, den sie auch bei ihrem ersten Mal eingenommen hatte.

Hermine nippte an ihrem Saft und beobachtete unauffällig die Menge. War er schon hier? Sie versuchte sich an das letzte Jahre zu erinnern, aber sie misstraute ihrem Gedächtnis.

Was wenn sie unrecht hatte?

War es richtig zu kommen und ihn zu etwas machen was er nicht war, vielleicht nicht seien wollte?

Hermine erschien die Menge der Gesichter inzwischen unüberschaubar. Manchmal erwiderte sie ein Lächeln, aber sie wusste es war nicht das Seine. Sein Lächeln war nicht aufdringlich, es war sinnlich, kraftvoll.

Nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt.

Wie seltsam. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt.

Waren es wirklich erst ein paar Monate her als sich ihr Leben unwiderruflich verändert hatte?

* * *

><p>Im nächsten Kapitel: was geschah im Frühling ?<p> 


	2. Beltane

**RÜCKBLICK**

Beltane*

Es war eine Laune gewesen, die Ron und sie dazu gebrachte hatte, den ersten Jahrestag über Voldemorts Sieg auf diese Art und Weise zu begehen.

Anfangs waren sie zu zehnt gewesen, aber dann sagte einer nach dem anderen ab.

Harry blieb zu Hause als Molly Weasley Ginny den Besuch verbot, Neville hatte andere Termine, George musste auf das Geschäft aufpassen, so blieben nur Ron und sie, Seamus und Parvati und natürlich Luna, deren Idee das Ganze war. Und eigentlich wollte Hermine auch nicht mehr mitgehen, aber das hatte Luna nicht zu gelassen.

„Du musst kommen und mit Ron den Vollmond erleben."

„Du meinst die Orgie? Ron will warten bis wir verheiratet sind. Es ist doch sinnlos nur da zu sitzen und ins Feuer zu starren."

„Auch das Herumsitzen kann wichtig sein. Du wirst zu Dir selbst finden. Und überhaupt, hast Du etwas Besseres vor? Zumal es viel mehr als eine Orgie ist. Niemand muss Sex haben. Man kann tanzen und einfach nur Spaß haben."

„Luna, ich kann auch woanders am Feuer sitzen und mich betrinken."

So einfach wollte sie es ihrer Freundin nicht machen.

„Sei nicht albern. Du weißt, dass es um viel mehr geht. Du hast die Chance mit dem Geist der Götter zu verschmelzen, ihre Hoffnungen für Dich zu erfüllen. In den letzten Jahren war das Fest abgesagt und deshalb wird es in diesem Jahr viel größer sein. Ich freue mich darauf meinen Seelenverwandten zu finden."

„Deinen Seelenverwandten bei Vollmond? Und was ist daran so toll?"

Luna verlor langsam die Geduld.

„Das versuche ich Dir doch die ganze Zeit zu erklären. Wenn sie Sonne untergeht, werden die Feuer entzündet. Das ist der Moment wo Deine Magie freigesetzt wird. Und dann trifft das Mondlicht auf Deine Magie und Deine Aura wird freigesetzt. Sie umhüllt Dich. Du wirst keine Gesichter sehen, sondern nur noch die Farbe, die Aura Deines Seelenverwandten. Der Mond zeigt Dir Deine Farben."

„Was meinst Du mit meiner Farbe?"

„Ach Hermine, Du willst mich nicht verstehen. Wenn Dich die Götter erwählen, dann siehst Du die wahre Seite Deines Gefährten. Und nur Du erkennst ihn. Für alle anderen wird seine Ausstrahlung unsichtbar sein, aber Du wirst ihn in der Menge erkennen. Nur Du hörst seine Stimme."

„Ich dachte wir reden über Seelenverwandtschaft?"

Luna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist etwas ganz anderes. Der Mond kennt Deinen Gefährten bevor Ihr Euch erkennt."

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht was Du meinst."

„Ok, ich gebe auf. Du scheinst Dich einfach nicht dafür zu interessieren. Die tiefen Geheimnisse alter Magie, die unbekannten Dinge, die noch eindeckt werden müssen ..."

Hermine lachte auf.

„Ok, Ok, ich verstehe. Wenn Ron gehen will, dann gehen wir."

Und so kam es.

Wie Luna es prophezeit hatte, machte es von Anfang an Spaß. Die Musik, das Essen und selbst das Einkaufen in den bunten Zelten.

Je mehr Zeit verging, desto gespannter wurde die Stimmung. Ältere Hexen und Zauberer schritten durch die Menge und gaben den Neulingen Hinweise wie man sich verhalten sollte und welche Zaubersprüche mit welchen Bewegungen harmonierten.

Ron und Hermine waren ein wenig angeheitert. Sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus, dass sie einander sicher an Rons orangefarbenen Trikot erkennen würden und sie würde die Farbe des Bucheinbandes der neuesten Ausgabe von „Hogwarts. Eine Geschichte" annehmen. Sie hielten sich an den Händen und waren ein wenig nervös wegen der Aussicht, dass sie sich vielleicht doch nicht erkennen würden.

Dann ging die Sonne unter, die Feuer wurden entzündet und fast tausend Zauberer erhoben ihren Zauberstab und riefen „_Signiversicolori!_"

Hermine war geblendet. Um sie herum wogte ein Farbenmeer, Tausende von Farben. Farben, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ron war Braun mit goldenen Streifen. Seamus war Zinnoberrot mit gelbbraunen Flecken. Parvati war wunderschönes Indigoblau mit feurigem Orange. Luna sah aus wie das blaue Mittelmeer, wenn sie sich bewegte.

Hermine hielt ihre Hand vor ihr Gesicht und sah ... eine Hand. Während die anderen waren nur noch aus Farbe bestanden, schien sie keine Farbe auszustrahlen. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit, bis sie hörte, dass die anderen genau dasselbe empfanden.

"Oh, man kann seine Farben niemals selbst sehen", sagte eine bernsteinfarbene Frau in ihrer Nähe lachend.

"So wie niemand sonst Euer Inneres sehen kann. Nur eine besondere Person erkennt Euch."

Als sie sicher waren, dass nichts falsch an ihnen war, redeten sie alle auf einmal. Versicherten sich gegenseitig, dass sie alle die gleichen Dinge sahen.

Parvati informierte Hermine darüber, dass sie Dunkellila schien, mit roten und grünen Streifen.

„Verdammt, warum habe ich so eine langweilige Farbe."

Ron versuchte sie damit zu trösten, dass ihn das überhaupt nicht stören würde.

Umständlich legte er seinen Arm um sie und gemeinsam sahen sie wie Parvati, Luna und Seamus um das Feuer zu tanzen begannen.

Hermine und Ron lehnten sich an einen großen Stein, tranken ihr Ale und beobachteten die Menge, als ein violetter Arm nach Ron griff und ihn mit sich zog.

Anfangs fand sie das noch lustig, aber dann verlor sie ihren Freund aus den Augen. Sie stand auf um einen besseren Blick auf die Tanzenden zu haben, aber so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, Ron blieb verloren.

Vielleicht sollte sie mittanzen und Ron so finden, aber ihr Inneres war dagegen. Sie gehörte nicht in diese Gruppe.

Als sie die Menge betrachtete, fühlte sie eine angenehme Wärme über ihren Körper gleiten. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, der schnell wieder verging. Dann beim zweiten Mal blieb das Gefühl und Hermine sah sich nach der Quelle um.

Schließlich sah sie einen Mann, 30 Meter entfernt auf der anderen Seite des Feuers. Sie wusste, es war ein Mann, auch wenn sie seine Gesichtszüge nicht ausmachen konnte. Er war groß, fast hager, und er schien dunkelgrau mit silbernen Blitzen. Sein Anblick beruhigte sie und auch ohne seine Augen zu sehen, wusste sie, dass er sie ansah. Ob er sie ebenso spürte? Unsichtbar in der Menge verborgen, traute sie sich ihn ebenfalls anzusehen.

Plötzlich bewegte er sich, ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und blieb dann kopfschüttelnd stehen.

Schließlich drehte er sich um und Hermine verlor ihn aus den Augen. Alle Wärme war plötzlich verschwunden und sie fühlte sich allein. Sie musste zu ihm.

Er würde die Menge meiden, das wusste sie. Aber die Menge machte es ihr schwer ihn wieder zu finden. Sie war zu klein um über die Köpfe der Hexen und Zauberer zu blicken. Es hatte keinen Zweck, dachte Hermine, die allen Spaß an diesem Fest verloren hatte.

So entfernte sie sich vom Feuer, suchte die Dunkelheit und lehnte sich an einen einsamen Baum.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und hielt ihr Gesicht dem Mond entgegen. Das Mondlicht berührte sie, umschmeichelte ihren Körper.

Plötzlich veränderte sich etwas. Die Wärme war wieder da. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, drehte sich um und da stand er. Zehn Schritte von ihr entfernt im Schatten, aber die silbernen Blitze machten ihn für sich sichtbar. Sie ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, er trat einen Schritt zurück.

Hermine blieb stehen und sie sahen sich an. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Ohne zu zögern folgte sie ihm. Er führte sie tiefer in die Dunkelheit und trotzdem spürte sie keine Angst, nur die Erwartung auf das was kommen würde.

Plötzlich war er hinter einem Felsen verschwunden. Dort blieb er stehen und wartete auf sie. Dann stand sie plötzlich vor ihm und er zog sie zu sich heran. Seine Berührung war wie Feuer. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr an ihrem Gesicht entlang. Sie wollte das gleiche tun, aber er zuckte zurück. Plötzlich war sie wieder unsicher, was hatte sie falsch gemacht?

Als wenn ihr Gegenüber ihrer Enttäuschung spürte, nahm er sie in den Arm und zog sie zu sich heran.

Sie spürte seinen Körper und wusste dass er nur eine traditionelle Beltane-Robe trug.

"Wer bis Du?", fragte sie. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

Ihre Stimme schien zu zerfallen, wie ein Echo ertönte sie von allen Seiten. Was geschah mit ihr? Sie klang jünger, aber trotzdem viel erwachsener als sonst.

„Mondmagie", erklärte er und auch seine Stimme hatte ein Echo, klang aber trotzdem tief und männlich.

"Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte sie.

"Hat es dir keiner erklärt? Warst Du noch nie hier?"

"Nein, das ist mein erstes Mal."

Er starrte sie lange Zeit an, aber die Stille war nicht unangenehm.

"Deine Farben sind schön", sagte er schließlich mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme.

"Wirklich? Meine Freunde haben mir gesagt, dass sie ziemlich aufdringlich sind."

"Sie können Dich nicht wirklich sehen. Ich sehe grün, hellgrün. Du bist die Farbe frischen Grases, das goldgelb in der Sonne scheint."

Seine Stimme war berauschend.

"Das hört sich wunderschön an", flüsterte sie.

"Du bist schön", sagte er. "Es ist lange her, seit ich solche Schönheit gesehen."

Er streichelte ihre Wange und sie lehnte sich in seine Berührung.

"Du siehst aus wie-"

"Ich weiß, wie ich aussehe", sagte er abwehrend.

"Du bist wunderschön", sagte sie trotzdem.

Sie spürte seinen intensiven Blick und errötete vor Verlegenheit.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und berührte ihre Lippen.

Sie fühlte wie ihre Magie erwachte und staunte. Seine Berührung fühlte sich vertraut und fremd an. Sie presste die Lippen fester gegen seine.

Sein Atem war süß, und seine Lippen schmeckten wie der Met den er zuvor getrunken hatte.

Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn, wollte, konnte ihn nicht loslassen. Sie hatte ihn zuvor verloren und das durfte ihr nicht wieder passieren.

Er überlies ihr die Initiative, überlies es ihr seinen Körper zu erkunden. Ihre Berührungen ließen ihn erschaudern, aber er stieß sich nicht zurück.

Sie hatte eine Macht über ihn, die ihm Angst machte, sich aber auch wundervoll anfühlte.

Sie war so vertraut und doch ein Rätsel für ihn.

„Warum trägst Du keine traditionelle Roben?", fragte er sie atemlos und schob sie ein wenig von sich.

„Ich hatte nicht geplant an den Fest teilzunehmen", antwortete sie ohne ihn loszulassen.

Dieser Mann hier fühlte sich so wunderbar an, ganz anders als Ron.

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie einen Fremden küsste und berührte. Sie hatte in keinem Moment an Ron gedacht.

„Ich bin mit meinem Verlobten Ron hier."

Sie wusste sofort, dass sie das falsche gesagt, hatte als er erstarrte. Er würde ihr den Rücken kehren und sie ihn wieder verlieren.

"Bitte", flüsterte sie. "Geh nicht. Küss mich noch einmal. Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gefühlt." Ihre exotische Stimme umschmeichelte ihn.

Vorsichtig berührte seine Brust, als wäre er ein wildes Tier, das sofort die Flucht ergreifen würde.

Doch stattdessen, zog er sie wieder in seine Arme. Zärtlich begann er sie zu küssen und mit jedem Kuss wuchs seine Begierde.

Hermine wusste nicht was sie machen sollte, denn Ron hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie als Jungfrau in die Ehe ging. Dadurch sollte ihre Verbindung besonders stark sein, aber so konnte sie auch keine Erfahrungen ihre Sexualität betreffend machen.

Wie es schien erahnte der Fremde ihre Gedanken, denn er lachte leise auf. Von einem Moment zu anderen änderte sich die Stimmung, er übernahm die Führung. Sie würde die seine sein.

In der Vergangenheit hatte er sich an keinem Ritual teilgenommen, aber diesmal nahm er das Angebot an.

Mondmagie, dachte sie und aus diesem Wissen schöpfte sie den Mut, seine Robe zu öffnen und ihn zu berühren. Ihre kleine Hand umfasste seinen Penis und für einen Moment hielt er den Atem an.

Dann umfasste er ihre Brüste und küsste sie durch ihre Kleidung.

Schließlich hob er wieder den Kopf und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Hermine öffnete den Mund und lies seine Zunge ein. Nach einer Weile hielt er es nicht mehr aus und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Er zeigte ihr was ihm gefiel.

Beide wussten, dass sie einander gehören würden.

Hermine fühlte wie sich ihre Magie ausbreitete und sah wie sich ihrer beiden Auren vermischten.

Ihre Hand bewegte sich schneller und er konnte seine Erregung nicht mehr kontrollieren.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er.

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl ihn so zu sehen.

Er nahm ihre Hand und wischte sie mit seiner Robe ab.

„Die Göttin muss mit Dir zufrieden sein", sagte er geheimnisvoll, richtete sich auf, strich die Robe glatt und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Es gibt viele Ritualplätze. Komm nur zu diesem."

Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss und entfernte sich schnell von ihr. Sie wollte ihn fragen was er damit meinte, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, disappierte er vor ihren Augen.

In demselben Moment in dem er verschwand, brach der Zauber. Sie war plötzlich allein und brach in Tränen aus.

Verwirrt machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zelt. Dort würde sie sich säubern. Der Gedanke, dass die Freunde sie so finden würden – mit den Samen eines Fremdens auf ihr, war unerträglich.

Das Fest ging noch bis in den Morgenstunden die Sonne wieder aufging und die Magie des Mondes gebrochen wurde.

Für Hermine Granger hatte das Ritual geendet als ihr fremder Gefährte verschwand.

* * *

><p><strong>Wikipedia: <strong>

Im Neuheidentum wird der Name Beltane oder Beltaine für eines der acht Jahresfeste verwendet. Obwohl sich der Feiertag einiger Merkmale (etwa der Freudenfeuer) des gälischen Beltane bedient, ist es sowohl hinsichtlich der Bedeutung (Betonung der Fruchtbarkeit) als auch der Rituale (Tanz um den Maibaum) näher mit dem germanischen Mai-Feiertag verwandt. Einige Heiden feiern Beltane, in dem sie den Akt zwischen dem Herrn und der Herrin des Mai aufführen. Gerald Gardner, einer der wichtigsten Initiatoren des Wicca, bezieht sich mit der Bezeichnung „Vorabend des Mai" auf Beltane.

Viele Neuheiden begehen Beltane (zusammen mit den Festen Imbolc (Vollmond des 2. Mondes), Lughnasadh (Schwarzmond des 8. Mondes) und Samhain (Schwarzmond des 11. Mondes) nicht nach dem absoluten Datum, sondern dem Mondkalender. Danach fällt Beltane nicht auf den 1. Mai, sondern auf den Vollmond des 5. Mondes (5. Vollmond nach dem Julfest). Andere halten sich an den Jahreslauf der Sonne und feiern Beltane analog zur Sonnwende um den 21./22. April.

* * *

><p>Nächstes Kapitel:<p>

Wann wird Hermine den Fremden wiedersehen ?

* * *

><p>Wie gefällt Euch die Geschichte ?<p> 


	3. Sommersonnenwende

Die Kapitel zeigen die zeitlichen Sprünge bzw. Abstände an. Natürlich kann man die Geschichte auch auf einem Ritt lesen.

Autumnal Equinox (Gegenwart)

Sie saß auf ihrem Felsen, nippte an ihrem Kürbissaft und erinnerte sich daran wie naiv sie gewesen war, wie jung und unschuldig. Es war so typisch, sie war die perfekte Jungfrau, nicht nur sexuell, sondern intellektuell.

Auch Ron hatte schließlich seinen Weg zurück zum Zelt gefunden, und ein Blick auf sein beschämtes Gesicht hatte genügt um ihr zu zeigen, dass auch er von den Ereignissen der Mondmagie betroffen war.

Sie lächelten sich an und lachten mit den anderen, dann als sie allein im Fuchsbau waren, klammerten sie sich aneinander und weinten.

Am nächsten Tag kauften sie ein Verhütungsmittel und verbrachten die nächsten 4 Tage damit, ihre zerbrochene Beziehung mit Sex zu kitten.

Sie hatten gelernt und wussten mehr darüber als zuvor. Aber sie merkten auch, dass es einfach nicht mehr reichte. Sie liebten einander, hatten aber ihre Unschuld verloren. Am Ende trennten sie sich unter Tränen und sagten sie Hochzeit ab.

Hermine starrte in den nächsten Wochen die Wände an und stellte fest, dass ihr Elternhaus zu klein für sie geworden war. So zog sie in ihre eigene kleine Wohnung und nahm ihr Leben wieder auf.

Schließlich suchte sie Luna auf, die ihr alles über Mondmagie erzählte was sie wusste. Danach führte sie ihr nächster Weg nach Hogwarts und mit der Erlaubnis des Schulleiters Snape konnte sie die Bibliothek ihrer alten Schule benutzen.

Es war merkwürdig wieder hier zu sein, noch merkwürdiger war die Tatsache, dass man sie nicht wie eine Schülerin behandelte.

McGonagall und Flitwick unterhielten sich gern mit Hermine. Sie bedauerten, die Trennung von Ron, über die die gesamte magische Presse berichtet hatte, und teilten bereitwillig ihr Wissen mit ihr.

Professor Sinistra beantwortete geduldig alle Fragen und wies Hermine auf einige Textbücher hin, die sich auch mit der Magie der Sonne, der Gezeiten und des Wetters beschäftigen.

Natürlich trat auch Professor Trelawney in Erscheinung, deren inneres Auge die erwachende Göttin in ihr gesehen hatte. Was auch immer damit gemeint war, dachte Hermine.

Das wichtigste Buch legte ihr allerdings der Schulleiter auf den Tisch.

Mit viel neuem Wissen ausgerüstet, ging Hermine wieder zu Luna und fragte sie, ob sie sie zur Sommersonnenwende begleiten würde.

Luna wiederum hatte die anderen gefragt, aber niemand wollte mit ihnen gehen. Ron trug am schwersten an den Erinnerungen, denn am Morgen nach Beltane erfuhr er, dass seine Gefährtin verheiratet war.

Hermine fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie mit ihrer Bitte Salz in seine Wunden gerieben hatte.

Rückblick auf die Sommersonnenwende

So waren Luna und sie waren allein gegangen und statt im Zelt, übernachteten sie in einem Bed & Breakfast.

Im Laufe des Tages machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den rituellen Plätzen, die voller waren als im Herbst. Aber die Menge schien auch entspannter als bei Hermines erstem Mal.

Luna und sie lächelten viel, tranken mehr als sonst und sahen sich nach Lunas Gefährten um, von dem die Freundin die ganze Zeit sprach.

Hermine hatte ihr nie erzählt, was sie damals erlebt hatte. Unauffällig schaute sie sich in der Menge nach einem schlanken, großen Mann um.

Wenig später wurden die Feuer entfacht und die Magie breitete sich aus.

Die beiden Freundinnen sahen sich an und staunten.

„Hermine, Deine Farben haben sich verändert. Cool. Es ist ein wunderschönes Blau mit weißen Flecken. Wie Wolken. Wunderschön."

„Du siehst auch sehr hübsch aus. Wie eine bunte Sommerwiese. Viel schöner als beim letzten Mal."

Luna lachte und verschwand in der tanzenden Menge, und Hermine merkte wie sie der Rhythmus der Musik auch sie erfasste.

Die nackten Füße bewegten sich unbewusst als sie die Menge beobachtete und nach bestimmtem Grauton Ausschau hielt.

Sie trug diesmal die traditionellen Roben und manche Zauberer sahen das als Aufforderung an, sie zu berühren. Nach einer Weile hielt sie dies nicht mehr aus und verlies den Platz am Feuer. Schnell lief sie zu dem Felsen, vom dem sie ihren Liebhaber das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Leichtfüßig stieg sie nach oben und schaute sich um. Sofort spürte sie die vertraute Wärme und wusste, dass er nicht weit entfernt seien konnte. Und tatsächlich, da war er. Bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge.

Hermine bemerkte, dass auch er seine Farben verändert hatte. Sein Grau war weicher, wärmer.

Sie hielt es nicht eine Sekunde länger auf ihrem Felsen auf und lief ihm entgegen. Sofort umfasste sie die tanzende Menge und Angst machte sich breit, dass sie ihn verlieren konnte.

Die Menge lies sie nicht los und so ergab sie sich dem Schicksal in der Hoffnung, dass es sie zum ihm führen würde. Endlich, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, sah sie ihn. Er stand auf einem Karren und sah sich um. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, zögerte er nicht eine Sekunde. Er flog zu ihr, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie.

Endlich wussten sie, dass ihre Begegnung im Frühling kein Zufall war. Sie waren miteinander verbunden und Hermines Herz drohte vor Glück zu zerspringen. Ihre Göttin war zufrieden.

Sie löste sich von ihm, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn weg vom Feuer.

Er folgte ihr bereitwillig zu einer vom Vollmond erleuchteten Lichtung.

Dort zog sie ihm seine graue Robe aus, die auf des feuchte Gras fiel und lies dann auch ihren Umhang fallen.

Alles war so klar, so natürlich.

Er legte sich zu ihr und erfreute sich an ihren Berührungen. Es war schwer normal zu atmen, als ihre Hände über seinen Körper glitten und die Spuren seines Lebens fanden. Kleine und große Narben, die ihr zeigte, dass sein Leben von Leid und Schmerz bestimmt war. Sie wollte beides lindern, und küsste die Tränen, die inzwischen über sein Gesicht liefen, fort.

Noch nie hatte er sich so angenommen, so vollkommen gefühlt.

Er lies es zu, dass sie ihn liebte. Seine Stärke und Erfahrung gestattete es, dass sie die Initiative übernahm und ihn in sich aufnahm.

Das war es, was in ihrer beiden Leben zuvor gefehlt hatte. Was sie niemals mit Ron gehabt hatte.

Er hielt sich nicht zurück und zeigte ihr welche Gefühle sie in ihm auslöste. Sie stöhnte als er an ihren Brustwarzen zog, seine Stimme versagte fast als sie ihn ritt und zum Höhepunkt brachte.

In ihr war das Wissen der Göttin und er war ihr Gegenpart, der Dunkle Gott.

Sie waren wie Ebbe und Flut, einmal war er stärker, dann wieder sie.

Im Moment war er wie Wachs in ihren Händen und ihre Macht lies die Göttin in ihr zu neuer Kraft erwachen.

Sie lächelte als er den Höhepunkt erreichte und sein Samen den Weg in sie fand.

Erschöpft nahm sie ihr fremder Liebhaber in den Arm und hüllte sie in Umhang ein. Sie fühlte sich sicher und warm und schlief ein.

Am Morgen wachte sie allein auf.

Wieder hatte er sie verlassen. Nur seine schwarzen Gewänder waren ihr geblieben.

Als sie sich auf den Weg zum Lager machte, sah sie glückliche Paare, aber auch Hexen und Zauberer, die wie sie zurückgeblieben waren.

Aber ein Trost war das nicht. Sie fühlte sich so einsam, allein mit ihrer Erinnerung an einen Liebhaber, dessen Gesicht sie nicht kannte.


	4. Autumnal Equinox und Yule

Lufa, danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass Du Spaß beim Weiterlesen hast.

* * *

><p><span>Autumnal Equinox<span>

Hermine fragte sich, ob er überhaupt kommen würde, denn sie hatte das Festival im Sommer verpasst.

In den alten Büchern stand, dass manche Rituale stark genug waren um die Wirkung von Zaubertränken auszuschalten. Aber diese Bücher waren mehr als 300 Jahre alt und so hatte Hermine wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, schwanger zu werden. Aber sie war es.

Dabei war es eigentlich ganz logisch. Die Göttin hatte sie auserwählt und ihr ihre Macht aufgezeigt.

Anfang Mai war sie eine unschuldige junge Hexe, Ende Juni eine erblühte Frau, sich ihrer sexuellen Ausstrahlung bewusst und im Herbst schwanger mit einem Kind, das sie vor dem nächsten Belthahne zur Welt bringen würde.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich alt und allein. Hätte sie doch Luna gefragt mitzukommen.

Aber Luna hatte im Frühling tatsächlich ihren Gefährten gefunden und war seit dem mit einem jungen Mann aus Südamerika zusammen. In Hermines Augen waren sie wirklich ein perfektes Paar. Er jagte und katalogisierte wilde Kreaturen und die beiden waren in tiefer Liebe miteinander verbunden. Auch deshalb kam das Festival für Luna nicht mehr in Frage.

So allein und in ihrem Zustand fühlte sie sich verletzlich. Niemand wusste von ihrer Schwangerschaft, aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und man würde ihren Bauch sehen.

In der Vorzeit sah man ein Kind, das während eines Rituals gezeugt wurde, als Segen. Aber das war lange vorbei und seit der Viktorianischen Zeit waren sexuell aktive, unverheiratete Hexen unerwünscht.

Selbst in der Gegenwart der Nach-Voldemort-Zeit war es nicht angenehm schwanger und unverheiratet zu sein. Und sie wusste nicht einmal wer der Vater war.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und rieb ihren Bauch. Es spielte keine Rolle. Ihr Kind würde etwas Besonderes sein. Sie war nicht die erste und sie würde nicht die letzte sein, der so etwas passierte.

Sie beobachtete amüsiert wie das Feuer schließlich angezündet wurde, die Beschwörung ertönte und die Farben um sie herum entstanden. Sie sagte ihren eigenen Zauberspruch auf und fragte sich wie sie jetzt aussah.

Diesmal blieb sie auf dem Felsen sitzen und beobachtet ruhig die Menge.

Es war genug die Freude der anderen zu spüren, zu sehen wie der Mond aufging und auf das zu warten was kam.

Sie schloss die Augen. Er würde kommen.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete und von ihrem Felsen aufstand, musste sie nicht lange suchen.

Da war er.

Ganz in schwarz, nur ein wenig Silber schimmerte auf seiner Kleidung.

Die Göttin in ihr erwachte, sie fühlte sich stark und voller Vorfreude.

Als er nur noch ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt war, lachte sie auf und lief ihm davon. Sie wusste, dass er ihr folgen würde.

Er sah sie davonlaufen und der Jagdinstinkt in ihm erwachte.

Sie lief über die Felder, durch den Wald und er folgte in Sichtdistanz. Wenn er gewollte hätte, wäre sie schon jetzt seine Beute.

Noch hatte sie die Kraft zum Laufen, noch spielte sie mit ihm. Aber bald würde sie ihm gehören.

Kurz darauf hörte sie seine Schritte, er kam näher. Sie hatte fast die Lichtung erreicht, da griff er nach ihr, küsste sie, hob sie hoch und trug sie davon.

Als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, lies er sie herunter, entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und zog sie ebenfalls aus. Sie standen Haut an Haut und genossen das Gefühl wieder zusammen zu sein.

Sie fielen auf die Knie und küssten sich wie Ertrinkende.

Schließlich verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Handlungen, er nahm sich was sie ihm anbot. Ihre Körper verschmolzen als er in sie eindrang.

Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht sich wie ein wildes Tier zu benehmen und freute sich über diese Macht. Zufrieden schlief sie ein.

Der Fremde nahm sie in den Arm und wiegte sie hin und her. Als sie erwachte, spürte sie wie seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch lag.

„Wenn Du es mir erlaubst, werde ich das Kind als meines anerkennen. Wie auch Dich."

Sie drückte sich noch enger an ihn und konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

„Woher weißt du es?"

"Deine Farben. Sie haben sich wieder verändert. Jetzt leuchtest Du Golden, aber in Dir drin gibt es einen kleinen leuchtend grünen Funken. Die Götter sind erfreut."

Er umarmte sie und seine Hand glitt langsam über ihren Körper.

"Außerdem sind deine Brüste größer. Ich hoffe, ich war nicht zu ungestüm."

"Nein", versicherte sie ihm. „Die Göttin hat dich für mich bestimmt und ich will Dich."

„Warte mit Deinem Versprechen bis zum Morgen. Vielleicht änderst Du dann Deine Meinung."

„Hast Du mich deshalb immer verlassen? Aus Angst, dass ich Dich zurückweise, wenn ich Dich erkenne?"

Er antwortete nicht.

„Bitte bleib bei mir."

Sie war so müde. Mehr als ihn zu bitten, konnte sie nun nicht mehr tun. Es war seine Entscheidung.

„Ich werde hier sein, Hermine."

Ihre Augen öffneten sich vor Überraschung, aber sie sagte nichts.

Sie schlief bis zum Morgengrauen und fühlte im Unterbewusstsein seine Blicke. Er beschützte sie.

Als sie aufwachte, hatte er seine Robe angelegt und saß neben ihr. Sie nahm seinen Arm und schob den Ärmel hoch.

Dort erwartete sie ein dunkles Tattoo und als sie es sah, seufzte sie erleichtert auf.

Erst dann setzte sie sich hin und schaute in sein Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an und seine Angst verschwand.

„Die Göttin hat ihren Gefährten gewählt", sagte sie.

„Der dunkle Gott hat seine Gemahlin gefunden", erwiderte er und vollendete damit das Ritual.

Als er sie in den Arm nahm, fühlte sie eine große Zufriedenheit. Severus Snape hatte sie gewählt und erlaubt, dass sie sich an ihn band.

Sicher, sie musste über viele Dinge reden, aber alles zu seiner Zeit.

In der Vergangenheit hatte er getötet, wenn es notwendig war und sie wusste, dass er es wieder tun würde um sie und sein Kind zu schützen.

Sie konnte das akzeptieren. Sie kannte den ganzen Menschen Severus Snape und verurteilte ihn nicht wie es Lily getan hatte.

Hermine war nicht dumm, sie wusste, dass Severus nun ihr gehörte. Das war eine große Verantwortung, die sie nicht missbrauchen würde. Aber sie wusste, dass er sie genauso leicht zerstören konnte, wenn sie ihn verletzte.

Sie lächelte. Das würde ihnen hoffentlich nie passieren.

* * *

><p><span>Yule<span>

Sie heirateten in der Yule-Zeit. Die magische Presse sprach von einer überraschenden Affäre. Als das Wort Mondmagie fiel, lachten die Jungen und die Älteren sahen sich wissend an.

Das Paar wurde in einer würdigen Zeremonie getraut und das anschließende Fest bot Gesprächsstoff für viele Wochen.

Als die Frischvermählten die Feier verließen, folgten ihnen zahlreichen Blicke. Man wusste wohin der Weg sie führen würde.

In dieser Nacht hatten sie ihr eigenes Feuer entzündet und dort standen sie nun unter dem Vollmond.

Ein Zauberer, eine Hexe.

Er war schwarz, die pure Dunkelheit. Sie war weiß, rein wie Schnee.

Und sie gingen in einander auf.

_**Ende**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vielen Dank an Aurette, von der die Geschichte stammt. Sie hat sich auch die Rituale und der Zauber erfunden. Jede Ähnlichkeit mit bestehenden heidnischen Ritualen sind Zufall und nicht als Anleitung gedacht. <strong>


End file.
